The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
When a motorcycle makes a turn or corners, centrifugal forces produced dependent on the weight of the motorcycle, the speed of travel of the motorcycle, and the cornering radius are counterbalanced by centripetal forces generated by causing the motorcycle to bank.
Conventional motorcycles have unitary frames supporting front and rear wheels. Upon cornering at high speed, the motorcycle frame is required to bank to a large degree.
The front and rear wheels supported on general motorcycle frames have tires of circular cross section which are shaped to allow the motorcycle frames to bank.
When the motorcycle runs along a corner, the side forces imposed on the front and rear wheels that are inclined or bank laterally are increased in proportion to the banking angle of the frame.
At the time a conventional motorcycle corners at a high speed such as during sports racing, however, the motorcycle speed has to be lowered.